


Побег с "Правдоруба"

by Aurumtrio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Double Penetration, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блич убил РФ, и его скоро казнят. Но друзья всегда готовы прийти на помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побег с "Правдоруба"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2012.

1\. Помолвка.

Мультифандом был взбудоражен. Мультифандом бегал, орал, вспрыгивал на броневик и размахивал белыми плащами и простынями. Небо дайри грозно хмурилось темными облаками и грозилось вот-вот упасть. Умылы летали со второй космической скоростью, комменты сталкивались друг с другом в полете, смайлы едва успевали разбегаться из-под ног спешащих поделиться сенсационной новостью с друзьями фандомов.  
Блич и РФ объявили о своей помолвке.  
Версии рождались, взрослели и умирали в зубах зверя Обоснуя со скоростью приема заявок на однострочники – сорок-пятьдесят за минуту.  
Кто-то вещал про происки врагов – фандомов, не пришедших на ФБ. Кто-то говорил про юбилейные треды. Кто-то убедительно доказывал, что это было самым разумным решением – сплотиться перед решающей схваткой с остальными фандомами. Кто-то просто выразительно молчал, одним своим видом говоря «Все ебанулись».  
Но равнодушным не остался никто.  
Поэтому в день помолвки в Доме Культуры и Быта собрались почти все пришедшие на Битву фандомы. Зрелище обещало стать незабываемым.  
РФ сиял. Пожалуй, даже светился как ЧСВ автора после получения двадцатого положительного отзыва. Кокетливо поправлял неизменную майку с пейрингами и гордо косился на хмурого ДА, засевшего в дальнем от сцены углу и матерно огрызавшегося на любого, кто пробовал с ним заговорить.  
Блич был, как обычно, суров и мужественен. И с тоской косился в другой угол, где Наруто тихо звенел бутылками с пивом, предназначенными для неофициальной части помолвки. Бличу явно хотелось свалить куда-нибудь подальше вместе с Наруто и пивом, но в нем еще жило чувство долга, поэтому он оставался на месте.  
Наконец, когда все расселись по местам, а РФ прекратил вертеть головой и, наконец, посмотрел на «суженого», настало время скрепить отношения и обменяться мемами.  
— Я дарю тебе свой замечательный подвал! – РФ на подушке с любовно вышитой клубникой – Наруто, сидевший в первом ряду и оттого прекрасно всё разглядевший, фыркнул, — протянул Бличу ключи с брелком в виде большой малины.  
— А я дарю тебе… — Блич огляделся и взял с трибуны фарфоровую тарелку, которую и протянул РФ. – Плевок в анус Бьякуи.  
Глаза всех фандомов стали круглыми, как в день выкладки правил ФБ. Такой грандиозной подставы никто не ожидал даже во время лотереи спецквеста.  
— БЛЯ, ЕБАНАТ, ТЫ СОВСЕМ ОХУЕЛ?! – с оглушительным воплем, выбившим все стекла в актовом зале ДКБ, РФ швырнул мем Бличу в лицо.  
Фандомы в едином порыве замерли в предвкушении скандала.  
Блич моргнул. Провел рукой по лицу, стирая с него плевок и анус. Посмотрел на РФ и тихо, но очень чётко произнес:  
— Бан-кай.

2\. Похороны.

Над Домом Культуры и Быта занимался рассвет. Фандомы, пришедшие проводить РФ в последний путь, зевая, унылым гуськом тянулись мимо закрытого гроба, бросая на него цветы, ягоды и фрукты.  
В углу сиротливо пристроился Нацуме, раскачивающийся из стороны в сторону и повторяющий:  
— Братик сейчас встанет и начнет печь пирожки, он всегда приносит пирожки со своих похорон, почему братик не встает?  
Случайно проходивший мимо Наруто с сочувствием погладил его по голове и тихо шепнул:  
— Пирожки у КХ есть, подойди к нему.  
— Не хочу, — Нацуме упрямо мотнул головой, пряча блестящие глаза за челкой. – Они у него не такие вкусные, как у братика. И мясо странное.  
— Тогда съешь ежевики, — Наруто, нимало не смущаясь свидетелей, взял с мраморного постамента, на котором стоял гроб, несколько ягод и протянул их Нацуме.  
— Хибари – блядь, — грустно сообщил Нацуме и отвернулся, показав Наруто спину и надпись на майке «Джен forever!». Наруто покачал головой и двинулся к призывно махавшему ему рукой ФФ, по пути наступив на ногу Локи и основательно ткнув его локтем в бок.  
Локи, впрочем, на это внимания не обратил – слишком был занят оценкой подходов к гробу. На гладкой тяжелой крышке с выгравированными на ней двумя скрещенными битами хотелось танцевать. Желательно, что-нибудь веселенькое, вроде чечетки. Гроб наконец-то побежденного, пусть и не им, врага должен давать прекрасный четкий стук.  
Но возле постамента дежурил ДА, зыркая по сторонам воспаленными от недосыпа – так он утверждал – глазами и временами подозрительно поглядывая на стол с соками из различных фруктов и ягод, возле которого о чем-то тихо переговаривались ФФ и Наруто.  
ДА чуял подъеб, но никак не мог его сформулировать – слишком свежо было горе и слишком ярко пылала жажда мести Бличу. Хоть того и ждала через несколько дней смертная казнь через похороны заживо, ДА жаждал крови и кишок убийцы, художественно развешанных по всей ФБ, немедленно. Но в камеру Блича его предусмотрительно не пускали, и теперь ДА бесился и вымещал злость на всех подряд. А под руку как раз подвернулся ЮП в своей неизменной, несмотря на жару, стоявшую весь четвертый левел, зеленой ушанке, крутившийся рядом с гробом с явным намерением что-нибудь спиздить. Поэтому ДА с удовольствием наподдал ему чуть пониже спины, придав ускорение до стола с напитками.  
ЮП, впрочем, на посыл не обиделся. Поднялся, отряхнулся, поправил съехавшую ушанку и, состроив самую жалобную рожицу из имеющихся в арсенале, всосался в толпу фандомов, возникая то тут, то там с дежурной просьбой «Дайте три писят на цветы покойничку, мир его праху». Фандомы, не отвлекаясь от бокалов с соком и разговоров друг с другом, вяло отмахивались.  
Похороны все больше становились похожи на великосветский раут.

3\. Побег.

— Я закончил, — Наруто отложил в сторону кисточку и тушь и помахал в воздухе листком бумаги, на котором последние пятнадцать минут что-то сосредоточенно рисовал. – Иди сюда.  
Финалка неохотно отложил в сторону «Справочник по разведению кактуаров в домашних условиях», отставил подальше кружку с недопитым чаем и поднялся.  
— Ну? – хмуро спросил он.  
— Подойди ближе, это, — Наруто приподнял бумажку за самый край, — надо спрятать где-нибудь на твоем теле.  
— В карман положу, — Финалка протянул руку, собираясь забрать листок.  
— Не трогай! — Наруто поспешно отодвинулся. – Это печать телепортации, активируется при прикосновении голой кожи. Так что прятать буду я, и так, чтобы не нашли при обыске при входе в тюрьму.  
— Ну валяй, — хмыкнул Финалка, подходя ближе.  
Наруто оглядел его с головы до ног, сложил бумажку в два раза, и, ничтоже сумняшеся, засунул ее за пояс юбки, скользнув пальцами по голому – куртку Финалка еще не надевал – животу.  
— Вот так, — удовлетворенно кивнул он.  
Финалка взял со стола кобуру на поясном ремне и протянул ее Наруто:  
— А ты надень это.  
— Зачем? – скривился Наруто. – Мне не нужно такое оружие. Тем более, — он заглянул внутрь кобуры. – Из него даже Покемонов не убьешь.  
— Не всё то некрофилия, что ею выглядит, — фыркнул Финалка. – Тебе из него стрелять и не требуется, это так, на хранение, чтобы при обыске не отобрали.  
— Ааа, — глубокомысленно протянул Наруто. – А катана?  
— А катана всегда со мной, — в подтверждение своих слов Финалка вытянул руку, в которой тут же материализовался тонкий меч. Финалка пару раз крутнул катаной, проверяя баланс, и заставил ее исчезнуть.  
— Тогда мы готовы, — Наруто похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, всё ли он взял и собрал, поправил бинты на ногах и выпрямился.  
— Подожди, — Финалка подошел к тумбочке, мимоходом проверив на сухость землю в горшке с кактуаром, и вытащил из ящика расческу и черную узкую ленточку. – Заплетешь?  
— Я? – Наруто отшатнулся. – Я не умею!  
— Значит, научишься, — в словах Финалки сквозила неколебимая уверенность в силах временного напарника. – Ниндзя ты или фандом дрожащий?  
— Ниндзя, — со вздохом согласился Наруто, забирая у севшего на стул Финалки расческу.  
Тяжелые гладкие волосы так и норовили выскользнуть из пальцев, и Наруто, пока разобрался, как правильно переплетать белые пряди, вспотел как при придумывании оригинальных заявок на кинк-фест.  
— Зачем тебе это? – спросил Наруто, методично перекладывая пряди одну через другую. – Так хочется испортить себе репутацию и попасть на первую страницу «Порока»?  
— Он мой друг.  
— И?  
— Этого недостаточно? – хотя лица Финалки Наруто сейчас видеть не мог, он был уверен, что тот иронично изогнул бровь.  
— РФ с Евой тоже дружили. Были почти как сиамские близнецы. А потом он ее убил.  
— Блич будет жить, — плечи Финалки закаменели. – А если кто-то будет против, я с радостью вызову его на дуэль однострочников.  
С ответом Наруто не нашелся, и потому поспешно доплел косу и туго затянул узел на ленточке.  
— Всё, — он не удержался и хулигански дернул за косу. Финалка только фыркнул на это, вставая и беря со спинки куртку.  
— А Блич плетет лучше, — мстительно сказал он.  
— Сейчас вообще сделаю креативную стрижку, зря, что ли, кунаи точил, — насупившись, пригрозил Наруто. – И никаких проблем.  
Финалка захохотал, откинув голову и обнажив белое, не тронутое загаром горло. Наруто нахмурился еще больше, но губы неудержимо расползались в улыбке, и, в конце концов, он не выдержал и тоже засмеялся.  
Вся эта затея отчетливо пахла трэшем, угаром и забористой бумшакалакой, которой Кей-поп исправно и в ужасающих количествах снабжал весь мультифандом. Что было интереснее всего – отдел по наркоконтролю внимания на начинающего дилера не обращал никакого. И Наруто подозревал, что всё дело было в скидках, которые щедрый Кей-поп предоставлял направо и налево, сопровождая их танцами, плясками и пирожками. А в ОНК работали такие же не чуждые слабостей аноны, как и постоянные покупатели Кей-попа.  
И теперь, смеясь до колик в животе на пару с Финалкой перед самой безумной затеей в его жизни, Наруто подозревал, что Кей-поп бумшакалаку не только курил, пил и ел, но и жег вместе с тряпками возле воздухозаборников систем вентиляции в домах фандомов. Ничем другим этот внезапный приступ веселья он объяснить не мог.  
— Так, всё, — Финалка успокоился первым. – Пора отправляться. Как раз на пересменку попадем.  
Наруто вдохнул, выдохнул и серьезно кивнул, концентрируясь на предстоящей операции. Их ждала мультифандомная тюрьма – Правдоруб с отключенными анонимными комментариями.

***

 

ДА нервничал. Он не любил терять контроль над ситуацией  
и чего-то не понимать, а сейчас он не понимал ничего, будто случайно забрел на кинк-вечеринку другого фандома. Он готов был поклясться родителями РФ, что Финалка, пришедший навестить смертника-Блича, что-то задумал. Но доказательств найти не мог, и потому бесился всё больше, наблюдая через камеры, как Финалка спокойно шествует по коридору к каземату с закрытыми комментариями, где в ожидании казни сидел Блич.  
ДА потянул носом и поморщился – запах подъёба ощущался всё сильнее. Надо было что-то делать. Он почти собрался отдать анонам-охранникам с прикрытыми твинками лицами приказ задержать Финалку до выяснения обстоятельств, как у него зазвонил телефон.  
— Да? – рявкнул он, не посмотрев на определитель номера. Но тут же сбавил громкость, услышав голос старшего брата. – МЕ, я занят. Правда, занят. Не могу. Ну МЕ! А в пизду сходить не надо? Как хочу, так и разговариваю. МЕ, ты мудак! Ладно, хуй с тобой, сейчас буду.  
Он сунул телефон в карман джинсов, еще раз посмотрел на монитор, где Финалка поправлял челку, ожидая, пока для него отопрут камеру, и проникновенно сказал:  
— Чтоб ты на спецквесте мозг сломал, дорогой друг.  
Пнул ножку стола, выругался и вышел из модераторской, в которую его пустили за большие деньги и пару проплаченных положительных рецензий. Надо было кое-что объяснить старшему братцу, чтобы тот не лез в его жизнь без спроса и на голубиных правах.

***

 

Когда дверь его камеры скрипнула, Блич даже не открыл глаза – шевелиться и что-то делать было откровенно лень.  
— Кролики? Розовые? – в голосе Финалки слышалось тщательно скрываемое осуждение. Блич фыркнул – несмотря на некоторую аскетичность жилья (ни однострочников, ни нормального кинк-феста, ни живого анонимного сообщества), друг обладал тонким вкусом, и такие извращения, как тюремная форма, явно причиняли ему боль и баттхерт.  
— Чем богаты, — отозвался он, садясь на койке и приглашающе похлопав по матрасу рядом. – Что нового в мультифандоме?  
— Локи отравился несвежим арбузом на похоронах РФ, а так всё как обычно, — Финалка устроился рядом и оперся о стену, прикрыв глаза. – А как у тебя дела?  
— Скучно, — Блич зевнул, обнажив клыки. – И курева нет.  
— Я принес, — Финалка выудил откуда-то из-под куртки пачку «Канона без фильтра» и зажигалку. – Надеюсь, угадал с сортом.  
Блич заметно оживился, чуть подрагивающими от предвкушения пальцами вытаскивая сигарету и щелкая зажигалкой. Затянулся:  
— Восемнадцатый том, сто пятьдесят вторая глава. Хороший был канон… Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — Финалка улыбнулся одними уголками губ, покосившись на умиротворенно выдыхающего дым канона друга. Тот, почувствовав его взгляд, протянул сигарету:  
— Будешь?  
— Кроссовер? Буду, — Финалка, легко коснувшись пальцами руки Блича, забрал сигарету и затянулся. Дым оказался неожиданно легким и приятным, с тонким ароматом альтернативной физики, которую Финалка очень любил.  
— А Сефирот-то арранкар… — задумчиво протянул он. – Эспада.  
— Ага, — заржал Блич. – Зеро-зеро.  
— Нет, — Финалка тоже улыбнулся и поднял палец. – Зеро-зеро-септима.  
Блич захохотал так, что чуть не свалился с кровати. Сел ровнее и отобрал у Финалки сигарету.  
— Да и Вэйн ваш явно с Хогиоку в кармане… Тот еще Владыка.  
Теперь засмеялся Финалка – металлические крылья Солидора действительно чем-то походили на крылья бабочки. Если закрыть один глаз фейспалмом.  
Следующие несколько минут прошли в уютной тишине: они по очереди курили одну сигарету на двоих, пуская дым в потолок, абсолютно никуда не торопясь и не думая ни о чем более серьезном, чем банкай Клауда Страйфа.  
Пожалуй, если бы не зарешеченное окно и топот охраны за дверью, Блич бы вообще забыл, что сидит в тюрьме, — уж слишком это напоминало их традиционные посиделки в холостяцком логове Финалки. Только кактуара на тумбочке не хватало.  
Наконец Финалка поднялся, стряхнул с куртки серые хлопья пепла и посмотрел на часы.  
— Пора, — он протянул Бличу руку. – Одевай свой розовый ужас, и пошли.  
— Куда? – Блич лениво взглянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц, не торопясь вставать. – Меня, вообще-то, хоронить собираются. Хочу посмотреть.  
— Пиво пить, — хмыкнул Финалка. – Темное немодерированное.  
— Это довод, — согласился Блич, поднимаясь с кровати и всовывая ноги в тапочки. Финалку при взгляде на розовых кроликов с голубыми пуговичными глазами снова передернуло.  
— Ну?  
— Сейчас, — Финалка засунул руку куда-то под пояс юбки. – Где же она? А! – он достал бумажку и пристально на нее уставился. Блич изогнул бровь и открыл рот, как…  
…Рвануло, как горячая тема в Доме Культуры и Быта. В облаке густого дыма появился злой, как владелец тюрьмы после общения с ныне покойным РФ, Наруто с кунаем наизготовку.  
— Всё готово? – сразу же спросил Финалка, разгоняя рукой дым.  
— Да, — кивнул Наруто. Покосился на Блича: — У тебя не одежда, а пиздец, ты в курсе?  
— Я уже сказал, — хохотнул Финалка. – Выберемся – сожжем тряпки нафиг.  
Вдалеке послышался топот и леденящий душу вой анонов в твинках, почуявших кровь. Завыла сирена, металлический голос оповестил: «Несанкционированное Админом проникновение в камеру тридцать девять». Фандомы оживились.  
— Ганблейд, — коротко приказал Финалка.  
— Держи, — Наруто отдал ему миниатюрный пистолет. Финалка повертел его в руках, встряхнул и протянул Бличу метровый ганблейд: — Твой занпакто в хранилище улик, заберем как-нибудь потом. Пока попробуй с этим.  
Блич повертел меч-пистолет в руках:  
— Сойдет. А ты?  
— А у меня свой, — Финалка тонко улыбнулся, материализуя катану. И наотмашь рубанул крест-накрест по бронированной двери закрытых комментариев. Дверь осыпалась крупными кусками стали, через которые одним прыжком перемахнул Наруто, тут же отправив кунай в голову одного из охранников. Второго метким выстрелом снял Блич, уже разобравшийся в устройстве ганблейда, а третий и четвертый сползли по стене, зажимая распоротые катаной Финалки животы. Твинки на их лицах оплыли и сползли, обнажая покер-фейсы.  
— Куда? – на бегу крикнул Финалка, одним пинком вынося очередную дверь.  
— Направо! – отозвался Наруто, бросая через плечо взгляд и очередной кунай.  
— Бля, тапки спадают! – выругался Блич, кося анонов очередями ОТЧАЯНИЯ из ганблейда.  
— Беги босиком!  
— А штаны не снять? – огрызнулся Блич, метким выстрелом снимая еще одного анона в твинке, выскочившего из треда номер двенадцать.  
— Позже, — отрезал Наруто, на бегу доставая очередной кунай. – В сторону! — крикнул он Финалке. Тот послушно скользнул к стене – только кончик косы хлестнул Блича по лицу, — и Наруто вбил кунай в глаз второго анона из двенадцатого треда.  
— Кажется, оторвались, — выдохнул Финалка, отлепляясь от стены и небрежным жестом стряхивая с катаны кровь.  
— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — при звуках холодного глубокого голоса все трое на секунду оцепенели. Из-за угла навстречу им вышел ОН – безупречный деловой аккаунт, трололо-фейс и бейджик модератора – Дежурный Правдоруб. В руках он держал автомат, в котором наметанный глаз Блича сразу же опознал систему «Бан». Шансов сбежать у них не было – от «Бана» не уходил никто и никогда.  
Ну, почти не было.  
— Бежим! – Финалка красивым кошачьим прыжком ушел в сторону, перекатом достиг другой стены и пинком вышиб ближайшую дверь. – Наруто, давай! – В комнате завизжали голые аноны без ката, но Финалка не обратил на них никакого внимания. – Блич, не тормози!  
— Ща, тапок потерял!  
— Кац! – команда Наруто потонула в грохоте автоматной очереди. Пули «Заебали» застучали по стенам, полу и потолку, рикошетом раня случайных анонов. – Окно! Десять секунд!  
Финалка несколько раз взмахнул катаной, и зарешеченное окно вместе с куском стены вывалилось наружу, во внутренний двор.  
Едва ли не пинком отправив в прорезанную дыру Блича, Финалка выпрыгнул за ним, а Наруто попросто вынесло взрывной волной – печати, установленные им, пока Финалка отвлекал внимание охраны, сработали вовремя.  
— Ох ты ж блядь, — почти удивленно пробормотал Блич, глядя на окровавленную ладонь. – Всё же достали, с-суки.  
— Идти сможешь? – Финалка бесцеремонно задрал его джемпер, по которому расплывалось кровавое пятно, и прицокнул языком – еще бы чуть-чуть выше и… Кончился бы Блич, совсем кончился.  
— Придется, — Блич оскалился в полубезумной улыбке, вскидывая ганблейд на плечо.  
— Хорош пиздеть, уходим! — рявкнул Наруто, с тревогой наблюдая, как из второго корпуса тюрьмы – Анонимного Чтива – выбегают аноны с фейспалмами наизготовку. В развалинах тюрьмы что-то зашевелилось, и на броневик без колес влез Дежурный Правдоруб в развевающемся по ветру белом плаще. Он повел автоматом, выпуская очередь, и фандомы, пригнувшись, кинулись к проволочной сетке, огораживающей двор. Блич еще успел обернуться и выпустить из ганблейда очередь ОТЧАЯНИЯ, прежде чем рыбкой сигануть в прорезанную катаной Финалки дыру.  
От резкого движения рана взорвалась болью, в глазах потемнело, и Блич практически повис на успевшем его подхватить Финалке. То, как Наруто цапнул его за воротник, Блич уже не почувствовал.  
— Надо сваливать, и поживее! – проорал Наруто почти на ухо Финалке – грохот автоматных очередей, продолжающие взрываться бомбы и стук впечатываемых в лица ладоней заглушал почти все звуки.  
— Варианты? – коротко отозвался Финалка, крепче обнимая Блича за пояс.  
— Прикрой на пару секунд, — Наруто зловеще ухмыльнулся, хрустнув пальцами. – Сейчас покажу класс.  
— Позер, — фыркнул Финалка. Воткнул катану в землю, вынул из все еще судорожно сжатых пальцев Блича ганблейд и дал очередь по приближающимся анонам-критикам. Вопли умирающих – «Розенталь!», «Аффтар, убей себя!» и «Фанфик не литература!» — почти перекрыли сосредоточенный приказ Наруто:  
— Простыня-но-дзюцу!  
К небу взметнулось алебастрово-белое полотно, исписанное завитушками и неправильной кодировкой. Потом выжившие аноны шептались по углам, что в этих завитушках и кодировках можно было увидеть итоговые результаты ФБ, но в показаниях никто не сходился.  
А пока простыня вздымалась всё выше и выше, закрывая пол-неба, о нее разбивались осколки и пули, не оставляя на кристально-чистом полотне ни царапины,  
ни выбоины, и ни один из анонов, тщетно пытающихся сквозь нее прорваться, не услышал короткого:  
— Съебываем-но-дзюцу!  
Когда простыня хлопнула на ветру холивара и опала, за ней уже никого не оказалось.

4\. Порнуха.

— И? – Финалка перехватил Блича поудобнее и недовольно посмотрел на Наруто. – Я люблю отдых на природе, но не до такой, — он дернул подбородком, указывая на окружавшие их густые заросли фикбука, — степени.  
— Не гони чокобо, — буркнул Наруто, с силой потерев ноющие после двух высокорейтинговых дзюцу подряд виски. – Ща всё будет. Мокутон-но-дзюцу!  
Хлопнуло. Вспыхнуло. Посреди леса появился…  
— Нда, — задумчиво протянул Финалка, созерцая деревянную постройку, больше всего похожую на сарай, где хранятся лопаты для откапывания стюардесс. – Не твой день.  
— Отвали, — вяло огрызнулся Наруто, покачнувшись и едва не зацепив ядовитый няшный цветочек на ближайшем кусте фикбука. – Сам только катаной махать горазд.  
— Не только, — тонко улыбнулся Финалка, открывая дверь сарайчика уже привычным пинком. – Я еще и лечить могу.  
Наруто только хмыкнул, заходя в дом и закрывая дверь, на которой почему-то было неровно вырезано слово «Склад». Пока Финалка бережно устраивал Блича на постели, Наруто оглядел помещение и одобрительно прицокнул языком – в доме было всё самое необходимое: кровать и холодильник с – Наруто открыл дверцу – двумя ящиками темного немодерированного пива и положительными отзывами на закуску. Жизнь прекрасна.  
Он достал из холодильника три бутылки и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Финалка достает откуда-то из-под юбки зеленый шарик непонятного фандомного назначения.  
— Это что? – подозрительно спросил Наруто, глядя, как Финалка греет шарик в ладонях.  
— Лечебная материя, — ответил тот. И пояснил: — Концентрация – тридцать драбблов на пост. Поднимет даже мёртвого.  
Наруто скептически посмотрел на мягко засветившийся шарик, потом — на по-прежнему неподвижно лежащего Блича:  
— Не вижу эффекта.  
— Да он притворяется, — фыркнул Финалка. – Или дрыхнет, что вероятнее. Сейчас разбудим, — на тонких губах заиграла злодейская ухмылка. Он наклонился над Бличем, почти нежно отвел волосы с лица и гаркнул:  
— Да здравствует Кучики Бьякуя!  
— Блядь! – отозвался Блич, которого буквально подбросило на кровати. Он сверкнул глазами, явно прикидывая, что бы такого из арсенала четвертого левела сделать с другом за такие шуточки, но посмотрел на ехидную улыбочку и махнул рукой: — Дай закурить.  
— Держи, — Финалка кинул ему пачку и зажигалку, отобрал у Наруто две бутылки из трех и сунул ему в руки пузырек из темного стекла: — А ты сначала выпей это.  
Наруто вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Слабенький растворчик восстанавливающего и тонизирующего, — сказал Финалка, легким движением руки открывая сначала одну, а потом вторую бутылку. – Пять положительных отзывов на двадцать комментов, даже детям можно.  
— Надо было в воспитатели идти. Растил бы сейчас молодых и ранних… — хмыкнул Наруто, залпом выпивая оказавшуюся неожиданно сладкой микстуру. По телу прокатилась теплая волна, смывая накопившуюся усталость и напряжение. Он коротко выдохнул и, сняв сандалии и плащ, завалился на кровать рядом с блаженно прикрывшим глаза Бличем. Пихнул его локтем в бок:  
— Подвинься.  
— Нафиг? – отозвался тот, выдохнув в потолок дым. – Тебе что, места мало?  
— Мне – нет. А вот ему, — Наруто махнул так и не открытой бутылкой куда-то назад, — да.  
Блич откинул голову и задумчиво посмотрел на Финалку, одной рукой держащего бутылки с пивом, а второй расстегивающего молнии на сапогах. После долгого перерыва канон был особенно заборист, и его немного вело.  
— А, — глубокомысленно выдал он, снова затягиваясь и переворачиваясь на живот, чтобы освободить место с края кровати. Финалка аккуратно, как по линеечке, поставил сапоги и бутылки с пивом рядом с кроватью и лег рядом, уставившись в потолочные доски. Протянул руку в сторону, и Блич молча вложил в нее свою сигарету. Финалка затянулся и выдохнул кольцо дыма:  
— Неплохо получилось с этим побегом.  
— Угу, — согласился Наруто, как и Блич, перевернувшись на живот. Вставать не хотелось – было что-то уютное в том, чтобы лежать здесь, отходя от экшна, и наслаждаться относительной тишиной. Относительной – потому что заросли фикбука за стенами шуршали так, будто в них забрался зверь беон. Но гармонии этот шорох не нарушал.  
— А дальше что? – лениво спросил Блич, отбирая у Финалки сигарету. – В мультифандом после такого ни меня, ни вас не пустят.  
— Похуй, — так же лениво отозвался Наруто. – Чего мы там не видели? – он подполз ближе к Бличу и удобно устроился на его спине.  
— Всё видели. Слезь.  
— Не слезу.  
— Слезь.  
— Не слезу.  
— Всё ясно, — Финалка сел на кровати и подтянул к себе сапоги. – Я пошёл.  
— Куда собрался? – Наруто, успевший запустить руки под джемпер Блича и теперь безуспешно пытавшийся его защекотать, удивленно поднял голову.  
— Погуляю пару часов, чтобы вам не мешать, — Финалка выразительно покосился на его руки. – Развлекайтесь.  
— Оставайся, — глухо пробормотал Наруто, зарывшись носом в пахнущие табаком и порохом волосы Блича.  
— Что, прости? – Финалка застыл с сапогом в руке.  
— Оставайся, тебе же сказали, — Блич затушил окурок об пол и дёрнул Финалку за кончик полурасплетшейся косы. – Третьим будешь.  
— Угу, — согласно кивнул Наруто, поднявшись с Блича и начав деловито раздеваться. Блич же перевернулся на спину и стянул штаны, небрежно отбросив их в сторону. Потом сел, начав стаскивать с себя кошмарный, по мнению Финалки, черно-оранжевый джемпер, но остановился на середине, удивленно посмотрев на друга:  
— Не тормози, эстонец, не на ФБ собираешься. Второй раз предлагать не будем.  
Финалка только хмыкнул, выскальзывая из одежды так же легко, как анон – из аккаунта. Перчатки, заметив жадный взгляд Наруто, он решил оставить – все равно они ощущались как вторая кожа. И залез на кровать, сразу же потянувшись к Бличу за поцелуем.  
Наруто, стаскивавший водолазку, замер – в том, как пальцы Финалки вплелись в волосы Блича, в том, как Блич намотал на руку косу Финалки, притягивая его ближе, было что-то неправильное. Слишком отточенными и привычными были эти движения.  
— Вы что, спали вместе?  
Блич оторвался от губ Финалки и удивленно на него посмотрел:  
— Ну да.  
— И мне не сказали?  
— А смысл? — пожал плечами Блич, толкнув Финалку ладонями в грудь, чтобы тот лег на спину, и устроившись на его бедрах. – От этого бы ничего не изменилось.  
— И как долго? – с любопытством спросил Наруто, очерчивая пальцем знакомые до последнего рубца шрамы на спине Блича.  
— С прошлой ФБ, — подал голос Финалка, которого, по-видимому, всё происходящее только забавляло. – Да не волнуйся ты так, я на него не претендую. Это так, приятный бонус к дружбе.  
— А кто сказал, что я волнуюсь? – хмыкнул Наруто, оставляя на шее Блича яркий засос. И хулигански добавил: — Как делить-то будем?  
— А зачем делить? – Финалка скользнул затянутой в перчатку рукой по бедру Блича и обхватил его член, вырвав у Блича глухой полувздох-полустон. – Так разберемся. Вдвоем.  
— А вы не охренели? Ничего не забыли?  
Наруто переглянулся с Финалкой, ответившим ему непонимающим взглядом, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу:  
— Точно! Тумбочка-но-дзюцу! – он сплел пальцы в замысловатую фигуру. В светлом облачке быстро развеявшегося дыма появилась небольшая резная тумбочка светлого дерева, в которую Наруто тут же и залез, оставив в покое искусанную шею Блича. Через несколько секунд он победно вскинул руку с тюбиком смазки. И тут же удрученно цокнул языком:  
— Клубничной нет, только банановая.  
— В жопу банановую, — отозвался Блич.  
— Ща устроим, — хищно улыбнулся Наруто, возвращаясь на свое место за его спиной.  
— Блядь, — только и сказал Блич, которого внаглую, средь бела дня, как какую-нибудь зеленую, не нюхавшую дерьма и пороха мультифандомных срачей мелочь нагнули. В прямом смысле – резкий выдох Блича, когда он почувствовал проникновение скользких пальцев, пришелся прямо в губы Финалки.  
Поцелуй выносил мозг не хуже спойлеров.  
— Блич, — спокойно, лишь на тон ниже, сказал Финалка.  
— Ммм? – отозвался тот, не отвлекаясь от белоснежной кожи горла.  
— Руку убери.  
— А ты шевелюру подбери, — буркнул Блич. Но руку с волос Финалки, свободно рассыпавшихся по всей подушке, убрал.  
— А ты научи своего любовника нормально плести косы.  
— А ты…  
— Вы трахаетесь или пиздите? – с любопытством уточнил Наруто, высовываясь из-за плеча Блича.  
— Пиздим, — Блич.  
— Трахаемся, — не согласился с ним Финалка.  
— Всё ясно, — Наруто вздохнул и закрутил крышку тюбика. – Может, по пиву?  
— Совсем охренел, — вынес диагноз Блич. – Сначала развел на секс обоих, а потом по пиву? А обязательную программу будет Кишимото отрабатывать?  
— В самом деле, Нар-руто, — лениво и тягуче протянул Финалка. – Не по-товарищески как-то.  
— Гады вы, — беззлобно сказал Наруто, сдавливая тюбик. – Сейчас я вам покажу. Обязательную программу.  
Финалка прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, когда блестящие от смазки пальцы обхватили его член. Вскинул бедра, подставляясь под ласку, и хрипло выдохнул:  
— Сильнее.  
— Не командуй, — фыркнул Наруто, все же сжимая пальцы сильнее.  
По животу и ребрам прошлась знакомая до последней мозоли рука, больно ущипнула за сосок, Финалка резко открыл глаза – и наткнулся, как на лезвие, на темный и откровенный взгляд Блича.  
— Ты серьезно? Насчет третьего?  
Блич уверенно кивнул – глаза из-под свесившихся на лицо волос сверкнули красным, — оскалился в полубезумной улыбке, и резко выдохнул, когда пальцы Финалки сжались на его бедрах, заставляя опуститься на член, а Наруто обхватил его за пояс, контролируя движение.  
— Бля-адь, — длинно и хрипло выдохнул Блич, откидывая голову на плечо любовника. – Наруто… Я тебя убью.  
— Неа, — отозвался Наруто, обжигая его ухо горячим дыханием. И с непоколебимой уверенностью добавил:  
— Ты же меня любишь.  
Финалка только хмыкнул, огладил узкими, затянутыми в черную кожу ладонями бока Блича и двинул бедрами, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. На прокушенной губе Блича выступила капелька крови, которую, впрочем,  
тут же слизнул Наруто, прежде чем накрыть его рот жадным и требовательным поцелуем.  
Через несколько секунд Блич дернул Наруто за волосы, отрывая от себя, посмотрел – внимательно и серьезно, как капитан в посте наборе на виртуала, — и едва заметно кивнул, разрешая.  
Наруто улыбнулся, мазнул губами по скуле Блича и нащупал в складках покрывала тюбик со смазкой.  
— Твою мать, — сказал Блич пару секунд спустя, ощутив прикосновение холодных влажных пальцев к чувствительной коже ануса. Финалка перехватил его руку, до побелевших костяшек сжавшую простыню, и поднес к губам, коснувшись кожи легким поцелуем. Блич бросил на него мутный взгляд из-под ресниц и глухо застонал, прогнувшись в спине, когда Наруто пропихнул пальцы глубже, растягивая его до предела.  
— Модера… На вас нет, — выдохнул он чуть позже, приподнявшись над Финалкой и оперевшись ладонью на его плечо. Наруто чуть сдвинулся, отчего кровать жалобно, как капитан в преддверии выкладок, заскрипела, и толкнулся членом.  
Блич вздрогнул всем телом и разразился длинной матерной тирадой, путаясь в этажах и глотая слоги. Он, конечно, был большим и сильным фандомом, но ни Финалка, обхвативший его член жесткими пальцами, ни Наруто, тяжело дышащий на ухо, в размерах ему не уступали.  
Приняв их в себя полностью, Блич хрипло выдохнул и затих, откинув голову Наруто на плечо. Тот обхватил его за пояс, переглянулся с Финалкой и сделал первое, предельно осторожное движение.  
Блич охуевал. Его расписали, как Винни-пух — четвертый левел. Его поделили, как шлюху. Его бережно и нежно придерживали, не давая двигаться слишком резко, и, мягко раскачиваясь в их руках, он не стал сдерживаться и глубоко, в голос, застонал.  
Наруто за его спиной на секунду пораженно замер – он уже и забыл, каким низким и бархатистым становится голос Блича в такие моменты. Картонные стены общаги, в которой жил Блич, пропускали абсолютно все звуки, и потому им приходилось соблюдать жесточайшую конспирацию, чтобы нервные соседи не настучали по батарее, в бубен и коменданту общаги.  
Но теперь Наруто намеревался получить – и получал – максимум удовольствия. Низкий голос Блича, временами срывающийся на хрип; мягкая черная кожа перчаток Финалки под рукой на бедре Блича; солоноватый привкус на языке от долгих, почти мучительных поцелуев и ощущение жаркой тесноты вокруг члена.  
Блич выгнулся, уперевшись затылком в плечо Наруто и до боли сжав в кулаке его волосы, и, окинув Финалку мутным и расфокусированным взглядом, кончил.  
Наруто уткнулся носом в пахнущие дымом и сексом волосы, огладил судорожно сжимающиеся мышцы пресса Блича и — потянулся за кунаем, почувствовав чужое присутствие за стенкой дома.  
…Дверь открыли внезапно и с ноги. В лоб незваному гостю впечатался кунай, грянул выстрел из ганблейда, и сразу же грохнул об пол сам ганблейд. Финалка сжал пальцы на бедрах Блича и, гортанно застонав, кончил тоже, чувствуя, как Наруто дрожит от слишком сильного удовольствия, до боли стискивая его руку.  
Блич, будто очнувшись, вздрогнул и покачнулся. Четыре руки уже привычно обхватили его, не давая опрокинуться, но он и не собирался – встряхнул головой, откидывая с лица влажные волосы, скосил глаз на лежащее у порога тело. Во лбу покачивался кунай, в груди зияла рваная дыра от ОТЧАЯНИЯ в упор, по дощатому полу расползалась густая багряная лужа.  
— Вы, — сказал Блич. Его трясло все сильнее. – Вы убили РФ.  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но не смог, позорно всхлипнул и заржал в голос, до слез, так, что заходила ходуном вся кровать, и что-то испуганно зашуршало снаружи.  
— Свихнулся, — с серьезным видом констатировал Наруто, бережно снимая все еще взахлеб ржущего Блича с бедер ФФ.  
— Угу, — кивнул ФФ. Губы у него неудержимо расползались в улыбке. — Может, врача?  
— Думаешь, не выживет? — обеспокоился Наруто, с озабоченным видом покосившийся на развалившегося на кровати Блича. Рука Наруто все еще бездумно поглаживала затянутые в черную кожу пальцы ФФ.  
— Уебки, — простонал Блич, зарываясь носом в подушку. Приступ гомерического хохота прекратился, зато ленивой и сонной одурью его накрыло с головой. Новый шрам на груди чуть дергало вялой болью, а от сползшего с ФФ прямо на него Наруто шло обжигающее тепло.  
— А как же труп? — сонно пробормотал ФФ, подтаскивая к себе еще одну подушку — Наруто она явно не нужна, а он привык к комфорту.  
— Нахуй, — так же сонно отозвался Блич, поудобнее устраивая руку на спине Наруто. Шевелиться не хотелось вообще. Хотелось, как иногда говорил не слишком любимый Бличем Лавлесс, спать и мурмурмур.  
В кустах шуршал и чем-то аппетитно хрустел беон, в окно заглядывала желтая и любопытная луна. Блич засыпал, впервые за последнюю неделю, прошедшую со дня их с РФ разговора, полностью довольный жизнью. Если бы еще волосы ФФ не лезли в лицо...

5\. Поутру.

Утреннее сонное солнце еще только начинало золотить верхушки деревьев и пыльно-серый подоконник комнаты, когда Наруто, морщась, сполз с кровати. Вчерашнее перенапряжение сегодня отозвалось ноющей болью во всех мышцах и ватным туманом в голове. Труп РФ, валявшийся в густой багровой луже, был как нельзя кстати.  
— Надо бы его вышвырнуть. Пока не завонял.  
Наруто с наслаждением пнул труп по ребрам и с удивлением услышал в ответ слабый недовольный стон.  
— Жив еще, сволочь, — бросил он, примериваясь для следующего удара.  
— До-о-обьешь? — протяжно зевнул приподнявшийся на локтях ФФ, выпутывая свои волосы из-под недовольно жмурящегося Блича, который в такую рань вставать явно не хотел.  
— Стоило бы, — Наруто задумчиво посмотрел на слипшиеся от крови волосы, новую майку с узором "под виноград", порванную и грязную, и вздохнул: — Принесу милосердие во имя Луны.  
— Не пей больше чай у Сейлор Мун, она на тебя плохо влияет, — хмыкнул ФФ. И толкнул Блича локтем в бок: — А ты что думаешь?  
— Оставьте, — сказал Блич, не открывая глаз. Недоуменная пауза и новый пинок все-таки заставили его потянуться и пояснить, хищно улыбнувшись:  
— Он нам еще пригодится. На спецквест.


End file.
